Finally
by daynaa
Summary: Yobling story, rating is probably T to be safe, well probably PG right now... but maybe T later, so k. I suck at summaries, just read it please. haha.
1. Your Heart is an Empty Room

A/N: Okay, so I think it's pretty obvious who this is centered on. I do not own the characters, and all these songs are by Death Cab for Cutie which I do not own

She couldn't believe it. Married? Why the hell had he gotten married? She knew that for the past year, at the very least, she was in deeper than a lust-induced crush, but she was too scared to make the first move. She didn't know why, she regretted every chance she let pass by now that every chance was gone.

_Burn it down till the embers smoke on the ground  
And start new when your heart is an empty room  
With walls of the deepest blue  
_

It wasn't like he didn't still think about her. He did, a lot. He knew it was wrong; he was married to a beautiful, amazing woman, and yet, he still thought of her every chance he got. The constant reminders that it would have never worked between them are only present in the relationship with his wife, not in any friendship he ever had with her. He made the wrong choice, he knew she'd never go for him, so he had moved on the best he could, and now, there was no chance of going back, even though he knew now that she was interested, and it killed him every day.

_  
Home's face: how it ages when you're away  
Spring blooms and you find the love that's true  
But you don't know what now to do  
Cause the chase is all you know  
And she stopped running months ago_

She had given up pretending that she wasn't in love with him, since waiting around for him to ask her out was certainly not working, but he still didn't get the message. Even after the almost kiss, he still didn't say a word, and she saw it, she saw the regret in his eyes, but it was all over now. They realized what they had, they realized they missed their chance, and they'd have to settle for second best.__

And all you see  
Is where else you could be  
When you're at home  
Out on the street  
Are so many possibilities  
To not be alone  


He tried to be happy with her, but he constantly felt guilty because he did love his wife, but not with his whole heart. Only with the fraction of it that wasn't loving her, the fraction that was regretting never making a move… and every time he looked at Tina, he saw Catherine, and how much happier he could be…

_  
The flames and smoke climbed out of every window  
And disappeared with everything that you held dear  
And you shed not a single tear for the things that you didn't need  
'Cause you knew you were finally free  
_

He couldn't believe it when he had walked in on them. She was cheating on him. He had fought and punished himself every second of every day for thinking about Catherine, when she wasn't just thinking about her ex, she was sleeping with him. In a way, he was relieved because he knew it would never have worked, and he wasn't the one that had to break it off… but it still hurt to know that he wasn't enough.

_  
'Cause all you see is where else you could be when you're at home  
Out on the street are so many possibilities to not be alone  
And all you see is where else you could be  
When you're at home  
There on the street are so many possibilities to not be alone_

When she saw him the next day, she knew. She had worn that same look on more than one occasion, and there was only one thing that could cause so much pain, and she felt so sick to admit that she wasn't completely sorry for her friend, she wasn't sorry they had another chance; she couldn't be.

A/N: Was that completely confusing or what? Ha, well even if everyone hates it, I'm writing more because I really love Death Cab lyrics, I think they're amazing; the first Death Cab song I ever heard is next, haha yeahh! Anyways, feedback is very, very, very appreciated! And I know I'm starting too many stories, but I can't help myself and my ideas… I've got most of this whole song series finished… so if the reviews are good, and everyone's interested, I'll post very, very quickly!


	2. Photobooth

She thought they'd still stay together after what he'd seen? He hardly wanted to look at her again, let alone stay married to her. He would never be able to trust her again, especially since he didn't really love her…

_I remember when the days were long,  
And the nights when the living room was on the lawn.  
Constant quarreling, the childish fits, and our clothes in a pile on the ottoman.  
All the slander and double-speak  
Were only foolish attempts to show you did not mean  
Anything but the blatant proof was your lips touching mine in the photobooth._

He didn't understand why she cried and apologized, she wasn't sorry while she was cheating, how long had it gone on for anyways? He doubted he'd ever get an honest answer… he wouldn't' believe anything she told him anymore anyways, even if she tried to tell him the truth, it would never be the same. With neither of their hearts in this marriage, it would have never lasted anyway.__

And as the summer's ending,  
The cool air will put your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending...  
And this is all that's left:   
Scraping paper to document.  
I've packed a change of clothes and it's time to move on.

And it was final. She couldn't have been happier for him, not only because she was in love with him, and this was their chance, even if neither had admitted it to the other yet. She knew how it felt to be free of such a burden, she'd experience such a similar situation, and she was glad he'd gotten out of it quicker than she had.__

Cup your mouth to compress the sound,  
Skinny dipping with the kids from a nearby town.  
And everything that I said was true,  
As the flashes blinded us in the photobooth.  
Well, I lost track, and then those words were said.  
You took the wheel and you steered us into my bed.  
Soon we woke and I walked you home,  
And it was pretty clear that it was hardly love.  


In the weeks to come, they spent growing amounts of time together as friends, good friends, but nothing more. He wasn't ready yet, and she would wait forever for him. And every day that they spent together just fed their ever growing love for each other, and it was an unspoken treaty that they had both signed. When he was ready, when he felt it was time, they would be together. He knew that Tina had never loved him anymore than he had loved her, and he knew that neither had been honest or fair to the other… but he still had to get over his issues of trust, although he knew that she'd never treat him that way.

_  
And as the summer's ending,  
The cool air will rush your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending.  
And this is all that's left:  
Scraping paper to document.  
I've packed a change of clothes and it's time to move on.  
_

As weeks turned into months, the friendship grew, feeding the ever growing love subconsciously with every second they spent together. Gradually, he was getting over the whole situation, but she was patient as ever, and grew more patient every day because as long as she was with him, it was all worth it.

_  
And as the summer's ending,  
The cool air will rush your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending,  
As the alcohol drained the days.  
_

When things got hard for her with her daughter, with work, and cases, he was there to hold her while she cried, he was there to listen while she vented and thought everything out loud. He was there to make suggestions, to make things better, because he always could in a way that no one else would ever be able to.

_  
And as the summer's ending,  
The cool air will rush your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending.  
And this is all that's left:  
The empty bottles, spent cigarettes.  
So pack a change of clothes, 'cause it's time to move on_

And in one years time, he was readyNow he just had to let her know, and this time, he was going to.

A/N: Okay, wow, so I'm writing these really quickly, well they are songfics, not really typical fanfiction that takes me FOREVER! K, well review!


	3. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

Chapter 3:

A/N: So what has it been? Oh about a million years! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

--&

She had waited a year for him. Way more than a year if you thought about it. She'd lusted after him long before Sara joined their team, whether if it was anything more than lust all those years ago or not, nevertheless, she had waited for him. She wasn't going to go anywhere and he knew he could trust her. Tina was already married again for gods sake, and he couldn't even ask Catherine out? Damn morals.

_  
Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

Catherine couldn't remember ever being in love so deeply. Never had she felt this way about any man before, especially Eddie. Eddie, whether that was love, or a need for stability and acceptance, Catherine wasn't sure she'd ever know. She'd been too mixed up back then to think straight little lone judge love. But if that was love, she had no idea what this was or what it could turn into. Amazing was the only word to describe it. She hated Tina more than ever. Tina had broken Warrick's heart. Tina had left Warrick legally available to her, but too emotionally broken to be with anyone. She had been his friend and listened to problems no one else knew he had. Insecurities and longings. She knew everything about him, even, no especially, the unspoken love he held for her.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He knew he would die for her. Any time, any place. He would sacrifice himself for her with no questions asked. Any man would be crazy not too. She was perfect, and although she'd made it quite clear to him over the years, over the last year especially, how much she cared for him, how much she loved him, he still couldn't believe that she could be all his. All his and no one else's. He couldn't believe she was going to let him love her.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

She knew they both had rocky pasts. Her, a dancer. Him, a gambler. She was an addiction and he was an addict. Yet it brought her more satisfaction knowing that Warrick appreciated her for who she was, not only how she looked, but who she was inside than dancing ever had. She wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to find a match or a victor to the feeling of being in complete control of a room, to having complete control over every mind in a room… yet he was enough. He was always enough and she didn't know how anyone with him could ever need more.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He saw the way she was hurt. He saw the way she looked when Eddie and her got divorced, not that Eddie ever did anything in his pathetic life to deserve Catherine. He wasn't even a quarter of what it took to be worthy of Catherine Willows in Warrick's eyes. The other guys came and went, and he could always tell each time she had her heart broken, little did he know he was slowly breaking it all along.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

It was after they got Nick back that she told him how she felt. She told him that if it was him, and if he hadn't have made it, the world would have not only lost him, but it would have lost her too. That's when he decided he had to tell her he felt the same way. Not only for his sake, but he couldn't take the chance that if he died, she'd die too for he didn't think the would go on without Catherine Willows, and he wouldn't want to be responsible for ending the world, would he?

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

It was later that night when it happened. He got the phone call and it was all too late. Nothing mattered and the tears ran down his face as he made it to the hospital. There had to have been a mistake. His Catherine wasn't like that, it couldn't have happened to her. But as he approached the hospital room where his fate lay. The hospital room where her fate lay as well.

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

And on the road to recovery, he would be there with her every step of the way. It took the accident for him to tell her. Nick's near death experience and her's as well. It took tragedy but he did it, and he found true love. She found true love too, for they found it together, and together they would stay.

--&

_A/N: Okay, so that could be the ending I guess but I think I'll write one more chapter if I get reviews that is. Thank you muchly for reading !_


End file.
